


Times Better Not Travelled

by DoctorStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorStark/pseuds/DoctorStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is broken up after Civil War. Pepper is done with him for good and he's lonely. He throws himself into a project. Okay, perhaps not the most practical project...Time machine, is a bit sci fi. But Tony is determined, he's going to stop the Winter Soldier from killing his parents, or he will kill him. Whichever is easier. </p><p>There was bit of hitch though, instead of travelling back to before his parents were killed. He ends up travelling to a few months before the World Fair during WWII. His time machine is all but broken. Oh, and he runs into Captain Stick Up His Butt and Barnes. All he needs to do is kill Barnes and get home right? Simple enough? If only things were that simple...</p><p>Rating May Change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To summarize Tony's live presently. It was a clusterfuck. Captain America, his "friend" knew who killed his parents and didn't tell him for who knows how long? Oh, and need he mention that said Captain protected his friend and assassin the Winter Soldier who killed HIS PARENTS. Then due to his fuck ups Rhodey could no longer serve in the military, and Pepper couldn't deal with the fact he attacked his own friends, so she left him. So Tony sat, and drank, and tried to think where it all went wrong. It was James Buchanan Barnes fault! Tony might be petty for it, but he had printed copies of his face and pinned them to the wall for target practice. Sometimes Rhodey or Vision would come into his workshop during one of these rage sessions, and shake their heads sadly as Tony used his repulsors to burn Barnes face off.

So Tony thought for a long time on how to fix things. It wasn't entirely sane. It was insane probably, building a time machine. Vision sometimes would give his work a quizzical, and worrying glance. 

"Wanda, I'm just wondering if you've heard anything?" asked Vision a few months after during one of his daily visits to check in on Tony.

"Not since the prison break, no"

"Oh, oh right. Of course, well" said Vision a little sadly. "I'm going to read another one of those fictional books. Very interesting those. Do you mind if I use the wall? Wanda used to hate when I didn't use the door"

"Go for it," he gestured to the wall.

"Thank you, and be careful Mr. Stark."

Tony nodded, and gazed back at his new blueprints. He didn't have time to dwell on it but, Vision seemed almost sad that Wanda wasn't around. Focus Tony, time travel. All he needed to do was go back to the past and kill Barnes. He would have the opportunity to make things right with Dad, make him proud. He didn't have to be such a disappointment. He could apologize for being, well himself. The Civil War between the Avengers never would happen, and perhaps not the Accords. And Cap...Well maybe they could be friends. Would he even want to though? Tony wasn't sure. Tony would probably never be sure again with Steve. He still carried the burner phone in his pocket. Just in case. He never dialed the one contact on the phone either. He would stare at it in annoyance sometimes. He was often tempted to take the damn thing apart and make it into a better phone but, he might break it. And if he broke it he couldn't contact Steve. Not that he was going to.Steve hadn't even sent him the charger for the damn thing. So Tony Stark of all people have to find a flip phone charger. It was incredibly embarrassing. Rhodey had raised his eyebrows at the purchase of such an old phone charger but, had said nothing. Tony was grateful.

Tony put on the golden trim. It was done. He just needed to test it tomorrow. 

"Sir, Natasha has arrived," said Friday.

"Alright, I'll head out and greet her I guess since I'm finished up here. Lock down the lab"

Tony was in a better mood than he had been in ages. Tomorrow, he would go to the past. Tomorrow would make today better. He avoided thinking about paradoxes and all that stuff. It would all work out...Somehow. Tony got changed, into nicer clothes than he had worn in ages.

Tony approached the entry way, when he heard angry voices.

"Are you sure?" said Natasha

"I'm positive, what ever Stark has created is dangerous and can create a space time paradox. I'm not sure exactly what it does but, he plans on testing it tomorrow. I need you to blow up the lab tonight. Make it look like an accident."

"You make it sound easy," scowled Natasha.

"Stark, isn't in his right frame of mind. This project had consumed him. When he is like this he creates things that are-"

"Killing machines?"

"I was going to say problematic inventions, but I supposed your wording is also adequate"

Tony felt his blood boil, his pulse quickened, and his heavy got ragged.

"Show yourself. I can hear you" said Natasha.

Tony stepped from behind the wall. Natasha sighed, and Vision looked hardly surprised at all. He seemed to just have expected this.

"You're not going to destroy it," he snapped.

"I have to Tony," she said. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," he yelled. "Friday initiate dark lock"

"DARK LOCK INITIATED" screeched Friday. Vision rolled his eyes, as Tony ran down the hallway. Large metal grates trapped Vision and Natasha in the entryway.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked Vision. She turned to see him walking through the metal grate like a pool of jello. "God, I hate you all sometimes." She turned and smashed the nearest window.

"Guess I'll take the long way around," she yelled.

Tony ran and ran his heart bursting through his chest. God, he needed to work out more. He found himself face to face with Vision who walked through a wall. God, no wonder Wanda hated that.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark. but this is necessary,"

"FRIDAY BOTS NOW" yelled Tony. The wall opened up next to them to reveal a swarm of them.

"Roombas?" asked Vision incredulously.

"Sure," smiled Tony as the roombas opened their tops to reveal mini missles.

"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE, MR STARK--"

The missile barrage hit Vision and Tony slide past him down the hallway. and punched in the code to enter the lab. Tony typed as fast as he code punching the date. The day before it happened. Fortunately, he had already put what he needed in the capsule. A gun, and some cash of that era plus a sweet looking leather jacket.

Almost, there. 

BOOM.

Tony jumped startled to see Natasha had bombed his wall.

"THAT WAS MY WALL!" he yelled.

"You kinda imprisoned me in your entryway," she said arms folded.

"Fair point," he said, and finished typing, and buckled himself in.

"Stark, do not push that big red button," she said eyeing it warily.

"Sorry, we are doing this by my rules. I also don't want to listen to someone who blew up my wall," as Tony reached for the button Natasha lunged forward to grab on. Tony punched it. She might come with him, she might not. Too late now.

FWISHHHHH and a beam of white light filled the room followed by a crackling noise.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha looked around here in horror. Tony and his invention were gone. She held a part of his ship? weird time space chair? She had managed to rip it off. Not that had helped any. She had hoped if she couldn't reach the button that perhaps ripping it apart with her bear hands might break it. Damn reliable Stark tech!

"Fuck," she muttered.

Jarvis suddenly appeared through the wall.

"Where's Mr.Stark?"

"I was too late. I couldn't stop him."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? What's your excuse Mr. I Can Walk Through Walls and Fly?" she snapped.

"I probably shouldn't say..."said Vision. "So he's gone? Completely?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yep, the UN Council is going to carve our asses on a plate," she sighed, the piece in her hand. She threw it to Vision. "Think you can figure out what Tony was trying to build from this. It's a piece of it"

"I can try."

Try was all they had.


	2. Why is it always you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony begins wandering lost in 1940's Brooklyn and meets the last person he wanted to see.

Tony felt his head spin. He was definitely on the ground, so there was that at least. He emerged from the pile of rubble that had been the time machine. He groaned, Natasha had ripped something of the side of his time machine. He looked at the machine, mostly fried. At least he had made it, if he got stuck it wouldn't be so bad. After all think of all the 90's cartoons he would have to look forward to.

Tony looked around, and suddenly got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't his destination. He looked around...Everything was old. Old cars? White picket fences? An old town? He cautiously walked up the steps and snatched a paper of a front porch....1941 in Brooklyn of all places. Shit, Tony swore.

Just a month before Captain America was to become well...Captain America. He could still kill James..He just needed to not get caught . But, odds were no matter how smart he was he was stuck here after that. In the 40's, no internet, no microchips. A man well after this time. Tony looked at the pile of money he had which had somehow survived the crash. Cash from the 90's wasn't going to work here. He might be able to swindle someone drunk enough who wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Good thing American money was just green. He put on the leather jacket, and slid the gun into his holster. He was going to die in the fourties during WWII. No Pepper, No Rhodey. He was going to die alone. Yinsen's sacrifices would now amount to nothing. 

He felt an anger rise in his chest. He needs a drink, or a good fuck. Which wasn't easy when you had no money. Tony walked down the street. His head spinning. He cautiously walked back to the time machine. He pulled through the pieces. Barely anything remained, especially barely anything that would function and wasn't burnt to pieces. He saved the odd microchip, and bit here and there managing to fit the pieces all into one pocket. Most of it was now broken junk.

Tony walked, pacing down the streets. His mind was in a dazed panic. He must look out of place, in his acdc t-shirt, leather jacket, jeans, rolex and shoes that were far too comfortable to be from this era. At least he wasn't wearing a digital watch. He grabbed the black phone from his back pocket. The one Steve gave him. He flipped it open and moved the dial to contacts. He had never done that. He looked at the contacts: I'm sorry Tony. Tony swallowed, and didn't dial. He flipped it close, and put it back in his pocket. How was he going to charge the damn thing now?!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Tony to stumble upon someone drunk enough to exchange his 90's cash from some cash from the era and a rather horrible bottle of whiskey. He walked away as briskly as he could taking as many turns as possible in case the drunk man realized he'd been conned. He needed to get out of here, and he was going to need to swindle at least a drunkard or two to do it. The hard part was going to be finding parts...In the fourties of all places. He looked at the phone...That would be a last resort. In the meantime he needed to build a primitive charger for it. Maybe he could build a simple solar charger. He needs parts, bad. He tilted the bottle back downing it. He wanted to be angry at Natasha, but he was really just angry with himself. He had made a time machine that been broken by someones bare hands alone. Mind, you it was a trained assassin but, still!

He wandered down an alley. It didn't seem like anyone was going to bother him here. It smelt like piss, and no sensible person would come here. He began drinking from the flask. He chugged in order to avoid tasting the whiskey. Horrid stuff. At least things couldn't get worse right? Suddenly there was a clatter and he turned.

He should have kept his mouth shut, of course. Tony should have known his luck better. He heard yelling, "You think you can tell me what to do?!" Tony looked up to see to figures at the end of the alley. A buff man with a scar across his face, and a tiny guy who looked like he was wearing a paper bag for clothes.

"It's not right to hit a lady," said the tiny fellow

"Stay out it. It's not your business"

"You should never hit a lady" the tiny figure snapped back.

The guy with scar merely chuckled. "You think your in a position to tell me what to do?"

The figure stood his ground, "You should never hit a lady" he repeated almost like a creed, or a mantra. 

"That's it!" he snapped. He brought his fist up to hit the tiny man.

Tony's mind vaguely knew it was bad to interfere with the past, but, he wasn't about to let this happen no matter how drunk he was. Tony made a mad dash down the alley. Whiskey bottle in hand. He knew better than to try to shoot straight drubk.

"Don't you know to pick on someone your own size?!" Tony yelled. The guy looked startled and Tony gave him a smack over the head with the now empty whisky bottle cracking it across his skull. The guy flopped to the ground with a satisfying thud. Tony felt a little better. He had needed to hit something.

"Are you-" Tony began to ask and the his eyes focused on the tiny man standing in front of him. It couldn't be. Oh fuck, fuck. Looking more than a little startled, and scared a very tiny Steve Rogers was standing in front of him in over sized clothing.

Tony felt the anger rise in his chest. "YOU!" he pointed at Steve.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked like the innocent little-. God, he was little. Focus Tony!

"You, fucking broke up the family, and all you gave me was a crap flip phone. You didn't even call!" 

Steve's eyes widened larger now, and Tony noticed him shrinking along the wall, "I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I should be off. Thanks for everything-"

"Why is it always you?" Tony said, feeling like the world was falling apart. "You, are always breaking me!" 

Tony felt as tears fell down his cheeks. Fuck his emotions. "You-" he began to yell before he felt a smack at the back of his head. As he fell to the ground, he saw the figure of James Buchannan Barnes looming over him. Like a nightmare he just couldn't shake.

"Buck no!" he heard Steve yell before he fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony awakes in a bed...Well, bed might be generous.

Tony felt his head throb...again. Then he felt the itch... He seemed to be on some kind of bed? Bed was a generous assessment. The springs were digging into his flesh, and he was wrapped in a wool blanket that he wished he could burn in a fit of rage. It itched against his feet. It seemed like someone had taken off his socks. He tried to think back. Steve. James had smashed his head in, so if any one had brought him to...where ever this is, it would most likely be Steve. He moved his head slightly. It hurt to move it too much. He was relieved that it didn't seem like he was in a hospital. No IVs, or hospital ish stuff. If he had to guess Steve roped James into dragging Tony back to...Steve's house. Well, just great, he thought to himself dryly.

He managed to pull himself up enough to take a decent glance around the room, body aching. There wasn't much in the place but, it was tidy. Steve of the past seemed to still be/ always was a rule stickler. There was a shabby looking wardrobe, and small night stand that had a wind up alarm clock. Tony rolled his eyes at it in disdain. "Primitive," he muttered. There were some pictures on the wall. It seemed like high school photos of him and James. Gross. There was also a photo of a beautiful women. An old girlfriend of Steves? He looked at it a big longer...The photo was old, and slightly more discolored that the other still. Must be a shot of his mother. Toan thought of his his parents, and tried not to dwell on the fact that Steve's parents were also dead. But they hadn't been murdered, by their best friends bff he reminded himself, not that he needs reminding. 

Speaking of which he needed to find his socks, and shoes. He needed to get out of here. The last thing he needed was to stay here. It didn't take much longer before Tony noticed a few other things missing as he reached into his pockets. His gun was gone along with his cash. Not to mention worst of all the time machine parts.

Tony swore, and covered his mouth. Remembering he was supposed to make an opportune escape, and oh yea now get back all his things. He cautiously opened the door, and walking down the dark hallway. He heard two men arguing...Steve and James. So much for sneaking out. He was just going to walk in and demand his things back. If he didn't shoot James he should get a medal. He walked towards the voices.

"Steve, he isn't a stray dog. He had a gun and counterfeit bills," said James who seemed to be agitated with Steve.

"He saved my skin. The least I can do is make sure he is okay," said Steve.

"You could have made sure he was okay by getting him thrown in the drunk tank," grumbled James. "He accused me of murder for gods sakes. Me!!!"

Tony snorted and continued listening.

"I know Buck. I just can't shake this feeling about him that I should help."

"Steve, I know your heart is in the right place but, you'd help anyone. It's your weakness, as well as your strength. This guy is bad news. He might be a Nazi sympathizer"

Okay, Tony had a limit and that was it.

"I'm not a Nazi sympathizer!" Tony snapped walking out of the shadowy hallway.

"I'm sorry I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean-"Steve rushed the words, and moved to be between James and him. Or was trying to be James shield. Either way Tony wasn't in the mood. 

"Well, prove it isn't true," Barnes spat.

"I don't need to prove squat. Just be glad I'm not suing for that whack to my skull. My brain is more precious than you know"

Bucky snorted, "Yea, sure. If Steve wasn't blocking my way. You would really have something to sue about."

"Bucky! Can you please leave the room a minute," said the small but clearly agitated Steve.

James expression hardened, and glared at Tony. "Fine, but you better not touch a hair on Steve's head...I know where your gun is."

Tony felt a shiver go down his spine. There was the heartless, raging murderer of his parents.

"Your best friend is charming," Tony sneered at Steve after Bucky closed the door behind him.

"You two just got off on the wrong foot. He's just really over protective...Wait, how did you know Bucky was my best friend-"

Shit, Tony groaned. He wasn't supposed to know anything about Steve. "...I just happened to notice the pictures of you two in the bedroom. Unless your more than friends-"

"No, no I'm not...Gay," said Steve frantically. "Bucky and I just have been friends forever."

"Right," Tony said awkwardly. Not entirely convinced that James and Steve were just friends. He didn't care anymore either. He was done. "So where are my things? I'd like to go."

"Well, that depends... I'd like to ask you some questions. If I may?" Steve asked hesitantly.

Even in the past Steve was a stickler. He was just little. It was harder to be mad at him when he was a so small, and cute. Dammit.

"Fine, ask away."

"Why are you carrying a gun?"

"For my safety," he said simply. It wasn't a lie, at least not entirely.

"The counterfeit cash?"

"Err, well that's a little harder to explain. I got really unlucky. I kinda crashed here in Brooklyn while travelling. I had no proper cash...It's complicated. "

Steve squinted at his eyes, as if he was trying to gaze into Tony's soul or something. He swallowed. Dammit, tiny Steve.

"What's that stuff in your pocket?"

"Part of my invention that broke in the crash," he said simply. Steve seemed to be a human lie detector. No point in lying or at least there wasn't until Steve asked his next questions.

"Why did you say Bucky killed your parents?"

Fuck, he swore internally. "He looks uncannily similar to my parents murderer," he said simply. Steve's eyebrows raised at that one.

"Why did you act like we knew one another?"

"Drunk mistake."

"Right," Steve squinted again. "What's your name?"

Fuck, the hardest question of all of them. He settled on a simple half truth. "Anthony Edwards, rich guy, inventor, play boy, philanthropist."

Steve chuckled, and held out his hand "Steve Rogers, artist, and regular guy"

Tony couldn't help but smile when he shook little Steve's hand. Stupid face acting independently. Steve was anything but, regular. 

"Well, Anthony. I don't know if I believe your whole story especially about the counterfeit money, and to be honest I don't think I'll hand that back anytime soon. But, how about a place to stay as compensation for my best friend friend knocking you unconscious? Just until you can get back on your feet"

"Not to mention accusing me of being a Nazi sympathizer"

Steve sighed, "Yeah that too."

Tony knew this was a horrible idea but, instead of no coming out of his mouth. "Okay," was all he said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Natasha had been gathering all the Avengers together, and brought them to Wakanda. Vision insisted it was of extreme import. End of the world...Caused by Tony..again.

"I'm getting the staff to wake up Steve Rogers," said Black Panther.

"Thanks," she said curtly.

"It seems like Tony Stark loves to cause trouble," he chuckled.

"Not intentionally...He's usually trying to solve something first."

Vision, and Wanda were talking softly in a corner. Suddenly Natasha heard a scream. She, and the other Avengers ran down the hall to spot Steve lying on the floor crying out.

"Steve what's wrong?!"

Steve clutched his head, like he was having a raging headache

"Tony...He's gone back in time. He's going to kill Bucky.. He's going to change the past."

"Well, that explains the rip in the time space continuum," said Vision.

Natasha glared Vision into silence. This was bad, and she had a feeling it was only going to get worse.


	4. I'll Fix It!

So maybe Tony had made a mistake. He wasn't entirely sure, as he heard Bucky and Steve argue disgruntled in the hallway. He had no bloody idea why he had agreed to this whole damn thing.

Tony now took a look around Steve's place. He was in a tech nightmare if there ever was one. The only tech in the room was a radio that looked like it belonged to a war vet. He then reminded himself sternly that Cap was a war vet, or he would be if he didn't screw up. The room had a very large saggy couch that could sit a large family or a group of ten people, or twenty little Steves. Steve would probably only take up the tiniest slice of the couch. He noted beautiful drawings on the walls, and then scowled as he found a drawing of Barnes on the kitchen table. In the drawing he was smiling, and Steve (who was clearly biased) made him far more handsome than he really was. Tony flipped the drawing upside down irritably. He hoped grumpily that it would get ruined by coffee stains. Lots of art supplies, and books littered the room but seemed to be scattered neatly in organized piles. He began opening kitchen cupboards. Steve didn't have much in the way of food. Cans of peas...Well Tony knew the terrors he would have to look forward to. He then found a cupboard with tools. Eureka!

He glanced sideways at the radio. Maybe there would be usable parts. He plopped open the front. Wow, oh wow there was a lot of un-necessary fluff in this prehistoric beast. Tony threw pieces onto the floor scattering them about. One piece of wiring that the radio didn't even seem to need would be useful. The rest was trash. Tony began a simple rewiring job when the the loud voices seemed to enter the room.

He turned to see Steve, and Barnes stunned into silence.

"Oh hey, I was just improving the radio!"

"My radio" said Steve's distraught voice. "That was..."

Barnes looked ready to throw Tony out the window. Tony gulped.

"I'm fixing it! Don't worry, it will be fixed. I swear!"

"You've got five minutes,"Barnes hissed. "Or else you and the radio will end up being trashed."

Steve who looked sad and pale sat on the couch seemingly unable to say anything, let alone disagree at this point.

Tony focused on the task, and put the radio together in a little under a minute. He couldn't help but feel like this was Ultron all over again. Barnes loomed behind him as Tony flipped the radio switch, and it came to life.

"See, fixed it. The sound should be better. It will use less electricity, and --"

Steve didn't say anything. Bucky had his arms folded.

"Right...I'll put the tools away." He picked up the left over pieces from the radio quietly pocketing the piece of quality wire. "What should I do with these?"

"Just throw those away..." Steve mumbled.

"Steve!" snapped

"It's just a radio Buck, he couldn't have known it was my mom's."

Tony froze in horror. This was Steve who not so long ago had lost his mother. His last living relative, and he had torn apart he radio for some wire.

"I can fix it, I'll make it like it was before," said Tony desperately. Tony was always trying to fix everything. He wished more than anything he could fix things between him and Steve. Why was he so bad at this?!

Barnes glared. Steve waved him off.

"My mom used to say this radio wasn't very good anyway. If she was still around she would have loved you fixing it. I know you didn't mean wrong by it, and Edward while your at it can you fix the light in the bathroom?"

"Sure," said Tony glanced and Steve and Bucky.

He could barely hear the low tones of there discussion. There was no longer yelling, just mutual disagreement. Barnes probably wanted to rip him to shreds. Tony felt like a disaster. Why couldn't he have waited two seconds before trying to helpful? Tony was always screwing up like this. With Pepper, Rhodey, and Steve.

He flicked the light in the small bathroom. He had managed to fix that at least. He leaned against the wall. Why had he said yes to staying at Steve's again. He pulled the small black flip phone out of his pocket.

He flipped it open. It still had full battery...He opened the contacts. He looked at "I'm sorry Tony" and dialed. Nothing happened, he turned the phone off. He didn't know what he had expected. It's not like a shitty flip phone could reach across time and space.

He then heard silence. He emerged quietly from the bathroom. Steve was alone in the living room sitting silently and glanced at Tony as he walked down the hall.

"Buck's okay with it for now...Assuming you don't touch the radio again or burn the house down."

"Right," he said. Plopping on the couch next to Steve.

"The other condition is you need to get a job. You seem to be good at fixing things. If you asked around I'm sure lots of people would say yes."

Tony turned to Steve. He had never noticed how his eyes looked like the ocean. He looked, and Steve looked back. He felt his hairs stand on end. "Yea, sure," he said moving his eyes away. Whenever he had looked Steve in the eye before he only ever saw anger, and disappointment. He felt like Pavlov's dog wanting to be admired by his childhood idol. He felt like if he looked too deeply he would be sucked into a vortex. A dangerous vortex.

"Need me to fix your ceiling light?" he said pointing to the lighting in the living room.

"Oh, that. It can't be fixed."

Tony folded his arms at that. He bit his lip as Steve unscrewed the cover. So much for belief, but then Tony saw why he couldn't fix the light...

"It's..." Tony gazed up into the sky.... "Is that supposed to be a cop out sky light?"

Steve smiled at him gently. God, Steve needed to smile more.

"No idea, it's been like that since I moved in. I thought I just needed to replace the light bulb, and I went to do it, and realized there was a hole all the way to the ceiling. Just be glad it's not winter anymore. It snowed through that thing last winter."

Tony chuckled, "I was about to be offended that you thought I couldn't fix it. There's nothing that To-Edward can't fix."

Steve raised his eyebrows at that.

"Except maybe holes in the ceiling. Got any duct tape?"

Steve stared at him. "Duck tape?"

"Never mind..." mumbled Tony. Steve hadn't experienced duct tape yet. It was still a military thing. Steve, this Steve wasn't in the military yet. Tony it's the 40's...Stop forgetting!

"It's getting late. I'm going to get you a blanket. You can start putting the couch cushions on the floor. They make a pretty comfy makeshift bed if you put them together. Me and Bucky used them before."

Tony scowled at that. "I'd rather not know," he said trying not to be irritated.

Steve looked at him, "I'm not...queer"

Tony laughed, "Okaaaay, it's late. Let's sleep."

Steve looked, and said it again, "I'm not."

Tony sighed. "Just get me the blankets Rogers."

Tony began flinging the couch cushions in annoyance onto the floor trying not to thinking about Bucky and Steve lying on them side by side. Doing god knows what. Tony shouldn't be so annoyed or bothered.

Steve brought the blanket, and walked down the hallway wordlessly. Tony began to feel bad. Damn it! Why did little Steve need to look so crushed?!

"Rogers," he said

Steve paused at the door of us room.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...Anyways, thanks for the digs, and night."

Tony could barely see to the end of the hall but, he could almost swear he saw Steve give a little smile of forgiveness. "Night Edward," he said curtly.

Tony stared at the ceiling for a while. Had he made a good choice? He could only hope he wouldn't be trapped in the 40's forever with little Steve, and his ocean eyes.

"So, tell us everything," said Natasha her legs cross. Steve's headache had begun to subside. He was in a room surrounded by the Avengers, and Tchalla. Vision called them after the news, to discuss what if anything should be done about Tony. Steve's mind was still reeling from well, have two pasts.

"I ran into Tony...in the 40's in an alley. He got mad at Bucky. And I, well younger me invited him to live in my house."

Natasha chuckled, "of course you would."

Falcon sighed, "This is the abandoned kitten all over again."

"The kitten was wet, and in a box. I couldn't leave it!" Steve snapped defensively.

Vision, sighed. "I'm going to contact Richard Reeds, and Dr. Strange."

"Who?" asked Steve.

"They are the only ones who can deal with this."

"Uh, sure," said Clint. "You know Tony best well besides Rhodes here."

Rhodey sat silently with his robotic leg. He had been invited along with Pepper. Pepper had declined. Rhodey had barely accepted.

"Anything else?"

"Tony took apart my childhood radio, and made it better."

Natasha cackled, "He's so bored! He's going to go crazy. Bet's are he's going to burn down your apartment. Don't let him cook."

Even Rhodey smiled at that.

Steve had to acknowledge, the 40's weren't fast paced enough for Tony.

"He agreed to take a job fixing electronics. He also---"

"What is it?" said Natasha gently.

"He implied me and Bucky were-or are a thing."

"Ohhh," said Falcon.

"We aren't, and weren't. I could tell it bugged Tony went I told him that me and Bucky slept on the couch cushions. We used to listen to radio plays, and talk about girls all night. The other thing..."

"Tell us Steve," she urged.

"He stared at my eyes for a while...Intensely," he said and his face began to heat.

Natasha just smiled. Rhodey sighed, "only start worrying if he gets you strawberries, and giant bunnies."

Steve wasn't sure what that meant, and was a little afraid to ask.

Scott just coughed, "I feel like I'm missing something. Didn't this guy like attack us?"

"He was my friend before he attacked us."

"Your friends hit you? My friends try to convince me to do crazy shenanigans. No punches."

Steve sat as Scott kept going on and on about friendship, and what that looked like, and Steve couldn't help but think about Tony's eyes.

'Tony...What are you doing?' was all he could think as he remembered Tony's chocolate eyes.


	5. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the patience everyone. My Mom had to get emergency surgery. I'm still working on all my fics, it's just slow going.

Tony sniffed the air. Bacon and Eggs? At least it wasn't canned peas. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. The sleep on the couch cushions hadn't been too bad. He brought himself up from the cushions.

"You awake Edward?" came Steve's voice from the kitchen. God, he was so similar to his Steve. Well, not his Steve, future Steve. Morning people were disgusting.

Tony merely grunted.

"You do realize that it's 7:30 am right?"

"Too earwy," muttered a sleepy Tony.

He managed to pry his unwilling eyes open to see , Steve as he walked over to him holding a plate that seemed far to large for him. His arms were shaking just from carrying it. It was comical.

"Here, breakfast."

Tony hated being handed things and grudgingly took it, and made a vague gesture.

"You want something to drink?"

Tony nodded.

"Water? Juice?"

Tony whined.

"Coffee?"

Tony nodded enthusiastically.

Steve wandered off. "You shouldn't rely on that stuff too much."

"Nonsense Rogers," he said sleepily.

Tony began chewing bacon, and eggs his mind in a blur. He smelled coffee, and drifted towards it eyes closed. He felt around what must be the kitchen counter, and eventually felt a mug pushed into his hands.

He took a sip. It was delicious. He downed it.

"Better?" asked Steve smiling. Damn his heart of gold.

"Yea. Coffee isn't too bad, company isn't too bad either I guess."

Tony's eyes then widened. God, what was he saying. This guy gave him a flip phone. The bastard, and here he was flirting or something. He was about to retort that he didn't mean it, but, Steve was just smiling sweetly. It was hard to say no to small Steve. He was going to have to be careful.

"So I'm going to introduce you to Ellie in 202B, she's a bit old, and needs her radio fixed. Could lead to other jobs."

Tony nodded. Not like he had any other choice. He needed parts. He needed money from this time if he was ever going to leave. Tony grabbed the toolbox.

"Mind if I borrow this?" he gestured.

"No, it's fine."

Tony watched in odd fascination as Steve crumpled up pieces of newspaper and put them in his shoes which were clearly too big for him. Tony bit his tongue, he could tell him to buy children's shoes but, there was no dissuading this one. Tony looked at his clothes, and sighed as Steve stared at him. Tony looked the odd one in this time period. He better get some new clothes soon.

Steve walked Tony over to Ellie's. Tony noticed Steve's laboured breathe as they walked, asthma. Steve knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Ellie," said Steve.

"Are you trying to be helpful again?" she snarled through the door.

"I've got someone who can fix your radio for whatever your willing to pay him."

Clearly this peaked her interest, Tony heard the patter of feet. Ellie a small woman wrapped in a raggedy old shawl greeted him with a scowl.

"Can you really fix my radio boy?" she asked with an incredulous look.

"Uh, yes" said Tony not sure what to make of her and her shawl that could be used as a traffic stop. Ellie turned to Steve after looking at Tony and his tool box up and down.

"Don't get into trouble with associating with odd folk Steve. Last thing you need to be called is a poof."

"I'm not-" said Steve defensively.

Ellie shrugged, and glanced at Tony. "Well, what are you waiting for get in here and fix the bloody radio already."

Tony walked into the run down apartment which had too many ornamental cats, Steve waved goodbye as Ellie closed the door.

"Radios in the living room."

Tony walked in and could see immediately what was wrong with the radio. Tony wished it was something simple like the thing not being plugged in. However, instead the poor radio had been smashed on it's metal top clearly by the cane that was adjacent to it. Tony sighed....He could only hope the necessary parts where intact.

This women was super lucky. Tony was able to salvage the radio and make it better than it was before. But, he was Tony Stark after all. A radio was childs play. Tony began to try to fix the metal casing by smashing it back into place with the hammer. Ellie watched with a frown as Tony began to put the radio back together. Tony plugged it in to the wall, and turned it on.

Ellie's mouth turned almost into a smile when she heard how clear the music was playing.

"Promise me something," said Tony with a sigh turning to Ellie. "Please don't smash the radio with your cane anymore."

"Can't promise anything," she was arms over her chest. "Wait here, don't touch anything."

Tony sighed, and began packing up his tools. Ellie came back into the room, and unceremoniously dropped a quarter on the floor.

"Try Charlies in 102A. Now get out."

Tony took the quarter and left, more than a bit miffed. A quarter? He thought bitterly, couldn't someone see his genius clearly deserved more?

Tony began walking from one house to the next. Steve was right, the trail of recommendations was quick. Tony walked from one unit to the next. Then building to building, but he couldn't but help be frustrated.Tony was tired. He had walked all over town all day. Tony Stark, only made a measly amount. Tony who was used to making $10,000 an hour for consultations had gone to making mere pennies.

Tony got into the apartment to find Steve already there, and cooking something on the stove. Smelled like those canned peas. Yuck, he scowled

"I was wondering where you were," Steve beamed. How disgusting, Tony thought.

Tony put the toolbox down, and flopped to the floor. Steve walked over concerned, as Tony proceeded to lie face down onto the rug.

"Tony? How did it go?"

"Awful," he mumbled into the carpet.

"That bad huh. What happened?"

"I only made $20," he grumbled.

Steve spluttered, and then laughed. "$20?"

Tony rose from the carpet. "It isn't funny! I should be able to make that in an hour easy."

"You're hilarious Edward."

"You'd be distraught if you only made $20 in a whole day."

Steve stared at him. "I only made 82 cents today. And that's because someone tipped me two wholes pennies."

"Now, who's funny Rogers," said Tony. Tony then paused as Steve starred at him like Tony was broken. Shit, Tony this is the 40's. Twenty dollars was a lot of money. Icecream was like what...25 cents? Something like that.

"Just kidding Rogers, I got you good there for a second," Tony said.

"Right, ha, good joke." said Steve with an awkward smile.

Tony really wished the man would stop smiling.

Tony coughed, "anyway I'll give you some of my earnings. Here is $10."

Steve looked aghast. "I can't take this from you Edward."

"It's fine Stevie Wonder. I should make more tomorrow."

Steve eyes widened at that. Fixing radios was easy for Tony, too easy. He knew he was going to be bored soon and being bored was dangerous. He needed to fix the time machine, kill Barnes and get out of here.

Steve put a plate in front of him. Peas and pasta. Tony frowned at the mushy peas. If Steve noticed Tony moving them from side to side on the plate he didn't comment on it. Tony eventually finished the meal, and put his plate in the sink.

"So what do you do in the evening?" asked Tony

Steve, smiled. "Draw, listen to the radio programs."

Tony sighed, "No girls? Drinking?"

Steve shook his head, with a small chuckle, "The girls aren't particularly interested in me."

"Their loss."

Steve looked at him as if he was crazy, "Come on Edward look at me. It's no surprise," said Steve his eyes drifting to the floor.

"I am looking at you," said Tony seriously eyes intently looking at him

Steve snapped up, his eyes locked with Tony's till Steve began to blush until his gaze turned away.

"Bucky tries to set me up with girls you know? But they just date him instead," laughed Steve.

"Bad taste," Tony mutters.

Steve rolls his eyes, "Well your a little bias. You think my best friend looks lie your parents murderer."

"I don't think, he looks exactly like him," said Tony, after all that wasn't a lie. He did look exactly like him.

"What about you, any lucky ladies?"

Tony grinned mischievously, "oh so many. So many. Lucky men too. But, I only ever loved one."

Steve coughed, "Men?" Steve seemed flustered and shocked. Tony didn't really care what little 40's Steve thought about it though.

Tony ignored the comment, and continued, "I loved a girl that was a firey one, only one that could handle my shit. In the end she couldn't handle my recklessness. I guess someone can only handle me for so long. She left me, it fucking hurt. No amount of fucking could replace her you know?"

Steve smiled at him, "I don't but, it seems like she was special."

Tony looked at him, "Yeah she was. Too bad I wasn't good enough."

Steve poked him, and shook his head, "That isn't true."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"You're just nice to everyone and their cat"

"So are you," said Steve. "You came into my house and your first thought was to improve my radio. You also said girls are missing out on me."

"They are," grumbled Tony.

"Sure," laughed Steve. Steve walked over to the kitchen table and began setting up art supplies.

"Got any paper I can borrow?"

"You draw?" Steve questioned.

"More like draw my inventions. What makes you think I wouldn't draw?"

"It's just you've got muscles." said Steve quite seriously.

"I'm pretty sure a lot of artists got muscles. How else do they carve those giant statues?"

Steve looked at him with a smile, "Okay, good point."

"Of course it is," grinned Tony.

"Brat," said Steve.

Tony and him began to laugh. Tony felt better than he had in months sitting here and laughing with Steve. He couldn't help but think it was dangerous.


	6. What is it?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a move. Steve shows him the stars.

It had been a week and things were getting dangerous. In more than one sense, not that Tony was willing to admit it much. Tony was bored, that was something that didn't bode well for him. Tony lay on Steve's couch groaning, and heard Steve exclaim from the kitchen

"Edward!"

"Yes dear," he said jokingly much to Steve's disapproving glance. Steve walked over to Tony's lifeless form on the couch. His arms were folded, and eyebrows were knit together.

"Why is my stove in pieces AGAIN?"

"I got bored," he shrugged.

Steve sighed, "I can tell that isn't a good thing but, can you not take it out on my stove?"

Tony bit his lip and attempted a puppy dog face.

"No Eddie," said Steve.

Tony paused at the pet name. Eddie? That was new. Then again Tony used to be Stark, and then Tony, and then Stark when Steve got angry. Eddie, that was nice. Shut up, Tony! He gave you a flip phone and tried to kill you for Bucky.

"Edward!" Steve snapped. Damn, Tony did the thing where he was spaced out in his thoughts again.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Steve distressed holding part of the stove in his hands.

"Err...No?" he answered honestly.

Steve sighed, and sat on the couch next to Tony who didn't even bother to make room. Steve playfully poked Tony with his toes.

"Did you just touch me with your feet?"

"Yup," admitted Steve. "Fix my stove, and put your clothes on. Let's go out."

Tony jumped up. No surely, Steve didn't mean.

"Don't look so surprised. You're bored, and clearly keeping you near my appliances is dangerous."

"It's not dangerous," Tony grumbled.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Eddie, last, time you put together my oven it 'burned' the goose Bucky brought over in less than two minutes."

Tony glared as Steve made the air quotes.

A few days in to living with Steve, Barnes looking to "make peace" had brought a goose over. First off, Barnes killed his parents! And then there was the fact Steve preferred his company. So maybe Tony tampered with the stove a little? It wasn't like the house had burnt down or anything. Bucky and him had got into a screaming match. Bucky demanded how his goose turned to dust. Tony told him, that it's not his fault, Bucky couldn't operate a superior stove. Steve had found it funny until, Tony and Bucky were almost throwing punches in the pile of charcoal goose dust in his kitchen.

Steve sighed, "Why don't you two get along?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Tony snapped flopping his head irritably against the couch cushion.

"He didn't murder your parents," said Steve as if it was a matter of fact.

Tony snorted. Oh, Steve if only you knew.

"He looks-"

"I know," said Steve impatiently, "exactly like your parents murderer. Bucky would never-"

"Don't be so blind and faithful," snapped Tony getting up from the couch.

Steve frowned, "I trust Bucky with my life."

"Ha," said Tony. "You might not want to do that later."

Little did Steve know that Bucky would repeatedly attempt to kill him as the Winter Soldier. Great friendship that, attempted murder. Murder of your friends friend and all that. Great, fantastic friendship as shown by Barnes.

Steve sighed, "Look, let's just drop this okay."

"Yea, fine fine," snapped Tony. Slamming down his growing toolbox next to the oven. Tony began to work in deafening silence to the assemble the stove. Tony was nearly finished putting the dials on, as he heard Steve clearing his throat.

"Look, I'm sorry Edward."

"Don't," said Tony.

Tony couldn't deal with another of Steve's apologies. Another apology he didn't want to hear.

"I should be more understanding. Your parents being murdered thats- it's a big deal. For Bucky to look exactly like their murderer. Of course you're mad. I just want my friends to get along."

"Friend?" croaked Tony.

"Yea, I don't have a lot of friends but, I definitely consider you to be one of them. "

Tony wanted to yell, 'that's rich coming from you' to scream. Instead he bit his lip, and proceeded to put the dials on the stove. Steve stood in the doorway looking at Tony in silence. Tony finished and looked up at Steve, who was still standing in the door frame.

"Don't make me move you out of the way," Tony snipped.

"You could move me easily, but I'd rather we not fight and go out. Have some fun."

Tony sighed, why did Steve have to be so cute..Cute? Fuck, Tony stop looking at him like that. This man gave you a flip phone!!!

"What did you have in mind? Tony mumbled. Steve lit up, dammit it was really unfair when he did that.

"Nothing much really," Steve said looking at the ground. "Maybe just see a movie. And you need clothes. I could show you were the good shops are since you have money."

Tony smiled, "Alright Rogers. Show me a good time on the town."

Steve smiled. Tony got changed and grabbed his, and Tony watched again as Steve shoved newspapers in his shoes. They were clearly too large for him. Tony knew what he would say if he mentioned it. Steve would tell him to stay out of it. This Cap was so small.

Steve and him walked down the streets together. Steve excitedly pointed out landmarks in old Brooklyn like Tony was a tourist. Tony enjoyed Steve doing this with odd fascination. It's not everyday that you get to walk around the 1940's. Tony then realized he needed to walk slower. Steve had began wheezing between describing the different shops and ice cream parlours. He had read in the file about the asthma, and the weak lungs. If Steve noticed Tony walking slower he said nothing.

"I wish I could afford to get that ice cream, but it's the best in the city. I don't make all that much."

"Do you wanna go?"

"No, Edward I'm not taking your money from you."

Tony frowned but didn't argue as it seemed like all he had done was argue with Steve, his Steve at least. He didn't need to argue with past Steve too. It was a rare thing from him to hear from anyone. They turned a corner and found themselves at the cinema.

"Casablanca is playing again. I still haven't seen that one yet."

Tony laughed, even in the past Steve was behind on popular culture.

"Steve, you have to watch Casablanca. I'm not letting you live without understanding these references."

"You've already seen it? Let's see something else."

"Steve, trust me. Casablanca, Ingrid is amazing in it."

They purchased their tickets, and Tony sneakily purchased popcorn when Steve had his back turned, and then shoved some into Steve's face. Steve frowned mouth filled with popcorn.

"Sharing is caring dear," Tony said as Steve clearly wanted to argue and found himself unable to do so. "Look take some popcorn. I can't eat this by myself."

Steve who finally managed to swallow the handful sighed, and grabbed more popcorn. Tony settled into his seat. As the movie began he found his eyes less focused on the screen and more focused on Steve's wonder at each twist and turn of Casablanca. His eyes sparkling. He's younger than you, he tried to kill you, he gave you a flip phone, and oh yeah he's the best friend of your parents murderer. Still, Steve was likable and charismatic. He was too nice, except to everyone but Tony. He guessed that was the problem. Future Steve didn't like him. But he was in the past. He could change things! He could even stay here for good. But the more he thought about it, the more Tony realized. He couldn't. Red Skull would win if Steve didn't become Captain America. Besides, Steve wouldn't be interested in Tony. And the lack of tech it was killing him.

Steve turned and met his eyes looking confused. Tony stared back and put popcorn in his mouth. Steve coughed, looking a little red in the face and looked at the screen. Tony knew that all he could do was make the best of things. As Rick and Ilsa kissed on screen Tony let his shoulder lean slightly against Caps. He felt Steve turned now to look at him, but he didn't move. The credits rolled with cheers, and laughter from the audience as the lights pulled up Tony moved away slightly. Steve rose from his seat.

"Wow, I could only wish to have what Rick and Ilsa have you know. Rick was so brave too."

"One day," Tony said. "You might."

Steve chuckled, "who'd want to date me Edward?"

"You'd be surprised. There's a lovely lady I know who'd love a dance with a guy like you," said Tony his thoughts cast towards Peggy.

Steve laughed, "Hilarious. Let's go get those clothes."

Tony and Steve walked out of the theater. Steve jovially talked about all the things he enjoyed about the movie and how he wanted to join the army and make a difference. He wanted to support the troops.

"Stupid right? Me? Joining the army?"

Tony wanted to say it was dumb, that he shouldn't do it. He knew what would happen if he let Steve join. Instead, he just said, "No, the country would be lucky to have you serve."

Steve's face lit up at that. If only Steve knew exactly how lucky. America wouldn't be the same without Captain America, or without Steve Rogers. America, would be fine however without Tony Stark.

"Here's a good shop for clothes," Steve gestured.

Tony entered and began pulling items from the racks. He noticed Steve shyly picking up items and putting them down again. Everything was too large for him. Tony wanted to snap at him to put aside his pride and go shop in the boys sections but Tony knew that Steve was made of pride. It was all Steve was about. Tony tried on a few things. Itchy. Ugh, old clothes were horrible. He did find a few shirts made of more expensive material that seemed okay. Unfortunately no ACDC shirts. Stupid 1940s. He noticed Steve looked at a button down shirt, and vest. And sadly putting them back on the rack.

"Hey sir, get me that shirt and vest that guy was holding in your smallest size."

"You're not small..."

"My brother is, also I'm buying all of these," Tony pushed the items over the counter. Expensive shirts, pants, boxers and socks.

The man stood mouth open as Tony began flipping bills on the table. Steve walked over watching in horror the amount Tony just spent.

"Good thing you can re-earn that fast. That's a lot you know."

Tony sighed, "I know Mr. Money Conservative," he grabbed the bags of the counter. "Head back home roomie?"

"Yea, let's go."

He tried to remember to walk extra slow as Steve wheezed going up the smallest hills. Steve took him back on a slightly scenic route showing his favourite comic book store, and the park bench where his parents meet. Steve was such a romantic that it was literally disgusting. No wonder even Aunt Peggy fell for him. Charming bastard.

When they reached the suit. Tony began putting the clothes in a neat pile, as Rogers went into his room.

"Hey want to listen to this record?" he asked from down the hall.

"Sure, just come out here with your eyes closed."

Steve sighed, "What now Edward?"

"Close your eyes."

Steve grumbled, and walked down the hallway his eyes closed.

"You better not have spent more money."

"I did spend money, I bought clothes."

Steve's face scowled, "you know what I mean."

Steve suddenly slipped eyes closed, and Tony jumped and caught him before he crashed to the floor. Steve opened his eyes wide , faced flushed.

"You okay?"

"Yea, Eddie you can let go now."

Tony blushed at the pet name, coughed and let go. He picked up the garments he dropped on the floor. The vest and the shirt which Steve had stared at.

"Here, for you. You need clothes to go along with your charm."

"Eddie-"

"Seriously, take it. I don't know how to express thanks other than money."

Steve smiled and sighed, "I'll see if it fits."

"If it doesn't we can get it tailored."

Steve glared, "that is expensive. No, Edward."

Tony sighed, "Fine, fine. Just make sure to wear them."

Steve went back to his bedroom, and closed the door. Tony sat in the living room, looking at the record Steve left on the side table. A radio play. Huh, interesting.

Tony snapped to attention, as Steve walked back down the hall. Tony felt his heart thud. Not good, very not good.

Steve had still slightly too large dress shirt tucked into his pants but the vest fit nicely. Too nicely. Tony beamed at him, "looks great Cap."

"Cap?"

Shit, Tony had fucked up. "Let's listen to the record."

Steve stared for a moment but dropped the subject. "Sure Eddie, but first things first."

Steve began putting the couch cushions on the floor, and then Tony watched in odd fascination as he unscrewed the the light cover so the hole in the ceiling.

"Lie down."

Tony stared at him. Was Rogers making a move on him? Steve rolled his eyes, and Tony merely did what he was told. Steve dashed excitedly to the record player, and put the record on and lay on the couch cushions next to him. This was dangerous, more dangerous than the movie. More dangerous than buying Steve clothes. His mind was screaming to escape but, he couldn't seem to move from the spot.

Tony soon figured out why Steve had opened the light cover. The radioplay was a story about outer space and aliens that wanted to take over earth, and as the night grew dark it did help with the story telling in it's own right. Tony didn't want to talk about the irony of Steve loving this radio play. Steve would get to that bridge sooner or later.

The radio play finally came to a close. Steve turned to look at him,

"So what did you think?"

"Interesting. Liked it when we defeated the aliens. I think that was the best part."

"The aliens seem so interesting. Wouldn't it be amazing if there were really aliens?" Steve asked excitedly.

"I'm not so sure..."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Must be getting old," Tony chuckled.

Steve smiled, "Look that's the little dipper."

"Where?"

"There?" Steve pointed through the small hole in the roof

Tony turned to look at him. "I'm surprised you know science things."

"Why? Too small?"

"No, too nice. Always thought science was an evil genius thing."

"Haha, very funny," said Steve.

Tony chuckled, and rolled over. Finding himself close to Steve. Probably too close. Oh fuck it all!

Before Tony could reason with himself, or do something smart. He leaned over Steve and brought a kiss to the corner of his lips. Tony watched as Steve blushed. Steve almost seemed to lean into the kiss and then Steve suddenly pushed back. Tony rolled away and got up abruptly.

"I'm not, I'm not..."

"Sorry," said Tony. Steve looked at him in horror, now shaking. "I shouldn't have."

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Steve stood up shoving a pillow at Tony but Steve lacking strength couldn't even get the pillow to reach Tony's feet. The pillow fell short, and Steve clearly frustrated walked furiously down, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Tony flopped onto the floor. His head in his hands. Steve isn't gay, Tony. Why did he have to be cute? And talk about science, and lie down on couch cushions under the stars, and watch Casablanca?! In the the year 2016 he was pretty sure most people would call that Radioplay and Chill or something?   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in the midst of a discussion with Natasha about Tony's weird behaviour in the past Captain America fell to the floor.

"What is it?! Steve, what did Tony do now?"

Steve looked at her eyes wide. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What is Tony doing?" Steve asked horrified. Steve's face turned red. He couldn't control the blush. His lip trembled.

"Has he killed Bucky? Is he hurting you? What is going on? Let me help you."

"Natasha," said Steve voice shaky. "I think I just got kissed by Tony Stark..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Mom is still in hospital. Thank you everyone for your patience. I haven't given up on this but it is on the back burner quite a bit.


	7. Date Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes them go on dates. The results are...interesting

Tony sulked. It was his own fault he supposed. Kissing Steve just because he was being cute. Fuck, he should know better. What did he except Steve to come rushing into his arms, and for them to go rushing into the sunset? Steve had been avoiding him for the majority of the past week and half now since, "the incident". Tony had been himself. He threw himself into his projects, in this case the time machine. Fortunately for Tony, the roof was pretty much free for his use. No one disturbed him, and it meant that he could avoid Cap for hours. He also made a solar charger for the flip phone. He wishes he could call future Steve and scream at him. No sense in that he guessed. He was just missing one part now for the time machine, and he knew where he needed to get it. The Expo, it would be in his Dad's flying car. His Dad should be impressed that he built a time machine in the 1940's but, his Dad would probably just scoff instead because, you know. He just built a time machine, which was apparently nothing compared to being Captain America. Tomorrow Tony would just work and earn money. He needed to make his time till the Expo comfortable. Better clothes, food, maybe even a place to stay.

Tony still couldn't believe that Steve hadn't kicked him out yet despite, having not conversed with him in a week. He was probably waiting for a moment for him to pluck up the courage to either attempt punching him in the face, or throwing him onto the streets. He knew Steve's goody two shoes attitude was struggling with what to do. He sighed, and went through the trap door back into the apartment hallway from the roof, and went back to the apartment, and in shock found Steve home early.

Tony nearly tripped over his own two feet, Steve was wearing a button down shirt, and the vest. The vest Tony picked for him. God dammit Rogers.

Tony picked up his jaw off the floor, and closed it, and sat on the couch. Grabbing diagrams, and pretending to absorb himself in his papers. As he went to sit down, he noticed Steve open his mouth and close it again.

Tony sighed, this was a better time than ever, "Look I'm going to get out soon. Just give me a few days to get the money to move alright? Then you can forget we ever met. I know, that's what I would prefer."

Steve slammed his coat on the table, and Tony dropped the papers and diagrams he was only pretending to read in surprise. Steve was shaking. Steve, was really mad at him, shit.

"Don't tell ME what I would prefer. You don't get to decide that!"

Tony tried to open his mouth in response but, the worlds wouldn't come out.

"I know I'm small, but I'm not a dame!"

"I know that Steve, trust me I know," said Tony knowing damn well how much of a man Steve was especially in comparison to him. He remembered Steve's words, 'I know guys worth three of you'. Steve was a man. A strong compassionate, cute, handsome man who choose Bucky over him.

"I'm not, I'm not like you!"

Tony sighed, "I'm painfully aware. Look, kissing you was my bad. But don't treat me like I'm diseased okay? It's fucking bad enough that my dear old Dad did that."

"Edward, I didn't mean-"

"I know damn well what you meant." muttered Tony.

Steve reached out his arm, Tony pulled his hand away, and there was a knock on the door. Steve stepped back, and grabbed his jacket from the floor, and opened the door.

"You ready?"

Of course it was fucking Barnes standing in the door way.

"Hey you, freeloader-" Tony suddenly realized after looking around the room that Barnes was addressing him. "Yes, you get dressed. I've got us all dates."

"Wha-what?" Steve spluttered.

"I got us all dates, Steve. I can tell I've been unfair to your room-mate. If he was really going to do something bad he would have done it already. Now, the freeloader has to get ready."

Tony blinked in confusion. What kind of sick joke was this? Dates? His parents murderer got him a date?

Steve just looked at his shoes. Tony sighed, fucking hell.

"Give me ten minutes."

"This is going to be great," said Bucky putting his arm around Steve's shoulder. Tony felt himself scowl, and then reprimanded himself. Well, best to get this fucking over with. Tony might as well try to enjoy himself, who knows a hot woman to take his mind of things might be a welcome change.

Tony dressed quickly into a plaid dress shirt, and they headed out into the night. The date seemed to be a movie with plans of going to sodas afterwards. An old time cliche Tony supposed. Barnes began describing the girls to Steve who just nodded. Tony remembered what Steve had said about the girls he was set up always falling for Barnes instead, and couldn't help but feel that Steve was just not all that interested in the date.

They arrived outside the theatre and Barnes waved to three girls. A red head that headed straight for Barnes, and what must have been her two friends.

"Well ladies, this is my best friend and overall great guy Steve, and his room-mate Edward."

"Hello I'm Nancy," said a petite blonde woman with glasses that immediately shook Tony's hand. She looked pretty cute though a bit bookish. It was probably the glasses frame. Tony tried to ignore the similarities in eye and hair colour between her and Steve, and put out his arm, and gestured towards the theatre. She took his arm but, Tony couldn't help but glance back and watch as Steve gestured at the other woman with a smile, over her his arm, and she laughed, and gestured for him to go ahead. Tony shook the image from his mind, and walked into the theatre. Bucky grabbed three popcorns handing them to each of the guys.

Bucky had apparently planned for the girls to nearly jump into their lamps by taking them to for what was probably at the time a scary flick. Nancy repeatedly screamed, and clung to his neck. Tony laughed at the cheesy monster effects, and did his best to be comforting. He patted her hand and told her once the monsters were off screen. He did his best to ignore the occasional whispers of encouragement he would hear Steve offering his date in the seat next to him.

"It's okay, that part's over now."

"Really?" the small brown hair woman asked Steve.

"Yea, really," Steve reassured.

Tony knitted his brows together, and resisted the urge the turn and scare her. Tony shoved his face with popcorn, and Nancy laughed and picked some of the pieces that crumbled off onto his shirt.

"You don't want to get that shirt messy,"

"No, I guess not," he smiled.

The girl blushed, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He watched out of corner of his eye as she tentatively reached out her hand to take his. He sighed, and grabbed her hand re assuredly. She turned to him and smiled. Blushing, and occasionally when a scene scared her nearly jumped into his lap.

After the flick, Steve waited out of the washroom for his date who seems had been terrified to the point of tears by the film. Weak, Tony thought to himself. Nancy, pulled on his arm clearly wanting his attention.

"So Edward what do you do?"

"Well, I fix and design electronics."

"Oh like the radio?"

"Yea, like the radio I guess," said Tony lamely.

"It's just I thought you were really smart the way James talked about you."

Tony scowled, "I have multiple degrees. I'm not your average electrician. I'm an engineer. I just explain things simply because not everyone might understand."

Nancy sighed in relief, and Tony couldn't help but feel irritated with her. Degrees weren't everything.

"I'm a teacher, I just like someone who can keep up with me you know?"

"I can understand that," he said and he couldn't help but stare at Steve who stood miserably waiting for his date to return. He shook himself, and put the focus back on Nancy.

She smiled up at her, and he gave her a small smile. She was cute, he repeated. A nice distraction. A distraction, that was all she was though. She needed someone who could keep up with, and so did he. The only person that could challenge him even now definitely wasn't Nancy. The only person who kept him on his toes. Fuck--

The thought was interrupted by Barnes and his date who managed to round up Steve's date whatever her name was who was looking very miserable. Holding a pocket square with S.R on it. Tony held his tongue. Dammit Steve, stop giving your heart away to people who are just going to break it!

"Sandra, lead the way to what you tell me is the best soda shop in town," said Bucky

"It is though," the red head laughed.

Nancy turned to him, "so what are your goals?"

"What do you mean?"

"In life?" Nancy asked as they walked.

"Well, I'd like to defend the world from threats using my technology, and keep people safe."

"Quite a noble goal," she smiled. "I'm guessing you mean the nazis?"

"Yea, nazis, and other bad guys. Well what about you Nancy? What is it that you want in this short life?"

"Peace on earth."

"Noble, how do you want to achieve that?"

"Education."

Tony sighed, nothing he hasn't heard before. Nancy was noble, but she was no Steve Rogers. No Peggy Carter. Smart, but not brilliant. He smiled, and tried to enjoy himself.

"Well, even the educated can have uneducated views."

"How so?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure a bunch of those Nazis went to school. Education isn't enough, it's not comprehensive enough."

She smiled, "you are right. I was oversimplifying a lot."

He smiled back. Well, at least. She had a working brain. Nancy was a nice enough distraction. Not a perfect distraction, every now and again he would glance to Steve and his pocket square still in the hands of his date. Even Nancy noticed, she wasn't dumb of course.

"Worried about how your friend is doing on his date?" she asked.

"Uh yea," he admitted.

"I can see why... He's a little."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sure he's nice but, he is a little on the scrawny side."

Tony shook his head, "You're no beef cake either."

"Well, I-"

"Listen, there is no one on this earth like Steve Rogers. Anyone would be lucky to have him. He deserves the best," Tony said. Then in his own mind Tony admitted, the best wasn't him.

She smiled, "you're a good guy."

"Pfft, no I'm not. Steve Rogers is though. He'd give a puppy his jacket on a rainy day"

"Has he?" she asked amused.

"Probably when I wasn't looking."

She laughed, and he laughed back. This wasn't that horrible. He had to give Barnes some credit, he hadn't set him up with a Barbie doll. After the sodas were drunk and paid for. James threw his arms around Tony, and Steve.

"Ahem ladies, we would like to each walk you home."

Steve blinked like a lost puppy. Tony smiled, oh James was a sly bastard. He could guess what Barnes would be up to that evening. The ladies blushed with the exception of Steve's seemingly disinterested date who for some reason wasn't letting go of Steve's handkerchief.

He put his arm out to Nancy, "lead the way miss."

She smiled, and pointed in the direction of her home. Tony tried to ignore Steve and his date who walked in the opposite direction. They walked slowly into the night making meaningless small talk. He couldn't help but think about Steve whether he was heartbroken about the failed date. Little did he know Peggy Carter was to sweep him off his feet soon enough. She was a good match worthy of Steve Rogers. Steve would be happy even for just a short while.

"Well this is me," she said pointing to her house. Small with a white picket fence. The lights were still on. Her parents were definitely home.

"Wow, it's a house. You were a house this whole time? I feel deceived" Tony mused.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well," she said blushing.

"Well, a man and a house I'm not sure this will work-"

She laughed,"oh seriously?"

Tony smiled, and leaned in to kiss her goodnight. She deserved that much but, before their lips could make contact. A slender arm grabbed his. He opened his eyes startled.

Steve stood before him, wheezing and pale. He was nearly keeled over. He had clearly rushed over. Why? Nancy opened her eyes also startled.

"We gotta go. Eddie-" he wheezed "my roommate. Sorry to interrupt. Night," said Steve abruptly his wrist grabbing Tony's arm.

"Uh, bye. I should go. I'll see you I suppose."

Nancy shocked, merely waved.

Tony turned looking at the slender arm, and wheezing man pulling him back to the apartment through the darkened streets. The night air hit his face as he trailed in astonishment.

"Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve didn't answer, and merely tugged a little harder. Tony was worried Steve was going to pass out as he heard the wheezing grow louder. Tony followed along in silence. He had a feeling that Steve was going to subject him to a long discussion about morals and ethics which was fair, but also very unfair. He was just going to kiss her night not do what Steve would probably refer to as "the hanky panky" or anything.

They made to the apartment. Steve gingerly pushed Tony inside. Tony sat on the couch, and Steve closed the door behind them. Still wheezing and now pacing.

"Look I can guess what you're going to say" Tony began. He just wanted this over with. He was sick of being lectured whether it be by past Cap or future one.

"Can you?" Steve snapped, his body shaking. Tony couldn't tell if it was due to a lack of oxygen or sheer anger. Tony wanted to guide him into a chair but, he was sure Steve would just become more unintelligible and angry than he was already.

"Yea I can," he sighed. "Let me guess, I'm morally corrupting that young woman will bad intent. Listen, I respect her. I was just giving her a kiss night. I'm sorry I don't believe in waiting to kiss on wedding night or whatever you believe but-"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me? You won't even let me explain? Listen I respect Nancy. She's well educated, funny and nice."

"Shut up," Steve repeated.

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Stop talking about her!"

Tony's eye widened. Steve looked miserable his eyes watering, "D-don't do that again."

"Do what?" Tony whispered. He was genuinely curious now. What had he done to upset Steve so much?

"Any of that..."

"What? Do what? What don't you want me to do?"

"Don't go out with anyone."

"Excuse me?"

"I do-don't like it!" Steve snapped and clearly running out of breath sat on the couch to catch up on his breathes.

Tony's eyes widened watching as Steve tried to calm his breath. Was Steve... Jealous?!

"You don't like when I talk about Nanc-"

Before Tony could finish her name, Steve closed the gap between them a kissed Tony on the lips. Tony felt his face flush. His heart was thumping in his chest. Steve, liked him. Steve picked him.

Oh god, but history thought a small part of Tony. But Steve Rogers is kissing me, thought the rest of his brain. Melting into the kiss. Tony leant against Steve. Steve's breathe was still quick, and Steve pushed him away.

Tony looked confused.

"No, I can't do this," he muttered.

"Seriously?" said Tony.

"I'm going to join the military. I can't-I can't"

Tony felt his heart crumple again. Fuck, he should have known. Tony now felt anger in place of the short surge of happiness he had felt.

"So let me guess, you want me to not date anyone?"

Steve didn't say anything merely nodding. Tony shock his head.

"Fuck off," Tony muttered. "I'm going out."

Steve looked alarmed, "w-where?"

"Anywhere. Nancy's, a bar, Vegas. Anywhere but here."

Steve looked at him like a kicked puppy, "pleasse Eddie."

"No," he said and closed the door behind him. He was only going to the roof to work on the time machine but it comforted him hearing Steve listen to sad records. Steve deserved that hurt. He deserved that little bit of pain. Tony just didn't understand what Steve wanted.

Steve wanted Tony not to date but, didn't want to date Tony. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't deal with this. Every minute more, he felt himself slip for Steve but, Steve didn't want a relationship. It wasn't fair. Tony sat on the roof and let himself cry, as the sounds of sad songs poured up through the thing roof to the night air. He continued tightening screws on the machine. It was basically done, he just needed one more part. It was at the Expo and he was going to have to hawk it off his Dad's flying car that never really worked that day anyway. He was going to leave. Every moment with Steve just hurt him more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve sat hunched in his leather arm chair in his room in Wakanda. His face flush, and head in his hands. His lips tingled with sensation, the hairs on his arms were standing on end. He had kissed Tony Stark. Tony hadn't killed Bucky, at least not yet. And here his past self was making out with Tony Stark , and Steve wasn't sure quite what to make of that except he couldn't get it out of his head. He had tried going for a run, reading, watching a movie. His thoughts just dwelled on the kiss unmoving. Steve wasn't sure how he felt but, he knew he was screwed.


End file.
